Sonorous Whispers
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: I've know him as the best womanizer in the world. From the thousands of gorgeous girls running over to get him, I'm wondering, why did he choose you among all of them? KibaNaru, parts of SasuNaru.


**Riku: Woot! A new story from me with the pairing of Kiba and Naruto. That's new, isn't it? (maybe just for me) But starting with this story I will write about Kibanaru's not only SasuNaru's! And this story has a cruel treatment on Naruto…most how Sasuke ravished his body as his whole possession! Poor Naru-chan…don't worry Kiba will now be your savior and lover! More gentle and sweet..**

**Important! **

–_**italicized words—**_**english**

**--****underlined words****—french**

**--normal—Japanese**

**--Thanks for the ones who gave me the name of Kiba's mother and sister!!! **

**Summary: "I've known him as the best womanizer in the world. From the thousands of gorgeous girls running over to get him, I'm wondering, why did he choose you among all of them?" **

**Mainly: KibaNaru**

**Cruel Relationship: SasuNaru (lol)**

**Title: Sonorous Whispers**

_**Of**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Loneliness…**_

_**Tremor…**_

**Chapter One: A Hundred Billion Value**

A big silver crystal ball glimmered prism colors sparkling all throughout the dance floor as it hanged swirling in the center of the disco club. Graceful movements reflected dancing shadows over blue-tainted glass tables; bartenders making their amazing styles in serving different kinds of wine—amused the hot-looking crowd of interested customers with the exception of a group on one corner of the club.

Gorgeous women were all chatting in their sweetest way to flirt over a single damn sexy young man. They had their fullest attention on him. Never leaving to miss a moment of getting his attention, contact of constant touches didn't cease from aggressive, warm-blooded women.

Firm tan hand brushed back brown spiky hair, pulling slashed-style bangs off of handsome face. All the women gulped down, wide-eyed, with their mouths dropped down in awe. The young man blandly smiled at them and caused a huge battle of squeals from the blushing bunch of cuddling women. The male called out for the waiter and ordered for more cocktails.

"Cocktail for the ladies and one tall glass of apple martini for me."

His voice was coldly young but its deepness shows the maturity of his built. His dark sharp eyes stared at every girl that was focusing on his hot features, letting them melt one by one by its intense effect. He checked each of them, testing if even a small tinge of gravity will make his heart pound on his chest that one of the girls may have cast.

It was in no one…

"So…Kiba." One girl hoarsely breathed on Kiba's ear while her hand played with his tie, twirling it with her white fingers.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" She asked and made a closer contact of their bodies, resulting for the others a big envy.

It was already past midnight. Three thirty to be exact. Seemingly, Kiba was not overwhelmed by the new crowd of girls he met and attracted effortlessly. In every place he goes, hoping to find the perfect person for him never did a day of unexplainable feeling arrived in his life for the previous times he wished to find the one whom he will love.

"Yes, I have. A special person must be already worrying about me." Kiba stood up and grabbed his coat, hanging it over his tones shoulder.

"A special person?" All of the girls asked in surprise. One of them even dropped her glass wine, its shattered pieces cruelly ignored on the smooth surface of the disco floor.

"Yeah…The one I am living with." He said and turned on his heel to leave the lively venue.

He sighed as he strode to approach his car. He dug slender fingers inside his pocket and fumbled for a key attached on the metal ring that held a small device. He turned off the 'burglar' alarm then twisted in the key, opening his car's door lazily.

"Another day of disappointment. Maybe I should take a break and concentrate first on work." He sighed once again, pulling the gear promptly and stepping on the gas. He pressed a button beside his wheel. Gradually, cold breeze of air entered his car when the convertible roof folded slowly over the crimson red trunk of his sports automobile. Strong swing of wind blew his brown hair wildly caused by the fast speed his full tank gas combusted to produce.

He came in front of a huge mansion. Its soaring railed gate, blocking his way into the house. All servants are already engaged in an early slumber—for them to accomplish their respective duties for the next day. The whole place was in deep silence and no single post inside was left lighted.

"I guess I came home late." Kiba murmured and moved out of the car after opening bright its front lights. He went towards the side of the gate and stopped to face a screen. The device automatically scanned his face then for a few moments the large gate was opened. He drove his car inside, swiftly parking it on a free space to their underground parking lot that has an elevator connected to their mansion.

When he was going upstairs, he hesitated, deciding to drink a couple more glasses of wine since he wasn't feeling even slight sleepiness.

He poured glimmering gold liquid into his frosted glass wine, smelling its bitter-sweet aroma; he swallowed it straight and absorbed the heat effect of its high alcohol content.

xX00000Xx

"Hey! Get up you lazy stubborn ass!" A loud female voice cried near the young man's ear who laid dead sleep under the secure cover of his blue silk blanket.

"Akamaru!" The female called then for a few seconds, a big white-furred dog came running towards her direction. She kneeled to whisper some instructions to the dog and crossed her arms, waiting as the dog bit the hem of the silk blanket, pulling it downwards to expose the stubborn male.

He groaned from the light that stuck his closed eyes but then blocked it with the pillow held by his hand. The dog forcefully towed it out of his grip and threw it before washing his master's bronze face with his sticky saliva.

Kiba blinked open his eyes and stared blankly at the brown orbs that were looking down at him, grinning tauntingly. He sat up on his bed and winced as a great weight of headache hit his swirling brain. He put his hand over his throbbing forehead and spoke,

"Ohayo."

Then he heard a huff before he was able to dodge the fist that was directed on his face.

The owner of the brown eyes straightened up and dug graceful fingers, stroking it through long black strands of hair from forehead down its end.

"If you're thinking that it's still morning, you're VERY wrong! It's already quarter to two in the afternoon so get up and fix yourself immediately!" Long dash of thick hair followed the movement of the retreating female.

"Matte onee-chan!" Kiba spoke. His sister, Hana, turned to face him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Nani." She asked.

"Why would I have to fix myself? I don't have any meetings today, right?—And if I have, it has already been cancelled." He spoke coolly as he rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. Hana pulled the collar of his polo harshly up to face her, giving him fiery eyes of irritation. Before a blazing fist hit his face once again, he cut it when he said,

"No! I remember now! I—he got a raised brow—We have a special…trip?" He questioned the last word unsurely with a stammering voice and leaned back his head to the softness of his pillow after seeing a smile from his sister.

"Get up now!" A shout was received before the slam of the white-painted Oakwood door echoed in his room.

He sighed.

"What trip did I agree to accompany her?" Kiba asked himself but then prepared fixing to avoid hearing his sister's shouts again.

xX00000Xx

"Why are we going to France?" Kiba asked.

"—Because that is the place where the bidding ceremony will take place." Hana replied, holding her clean pony-tailed hair to protect it from the strong glides of the cold wind.

"Bidding ceremony?" His sister nodded.

"You're going to buy antiques again? We already have numerous of rare items at home."

"But they said that there will be a very special and valuable 'object' that will be presented today! I can't let anyone get that from me!" Her strode went faster as the pilot of their private jet welcomed the both of them.

"Move faster!" She instructed in impatient excitement.

Hana is an antique collector. It's her frustration since she loves old things, most rare and unique compared to the current materials used today. High-technology or modern designs don't matter to her. She prefers old culture artistry in its creativity and neutrality.

They stepped on the jet staircase carefully then chose their own seats, fastening the seatbelt as the pilot initiated.

"I wonder how our house will look like." Kiba thought while imagining a jungle of weird pots and treasures. Rolling his eyes, he folded his palm to support his leaned head on it.

xX00000Xx

Kiba gazed his eyes all throughout the numerous high-class people that occupied the entire space of the massive place. Presidents of different companies from their country greeted them…some made handshakes. CEO's, Chairmen, owners of big companies or businesses, including his enthusiastic sister, gathered altogether for the event that they all have been eagerly waiting though all of them have no idea about the valuable object, gossips have passed to their knowledge.

"Woaw. If that 'object' is very valuable that every company president from different countries would be eager to see—I'll be convinced to be interested." Kiba smirked, crossing his legs.

The light was now closed and only a medium-sized chandelier from the un-curtained stage illuminated almost half of the auditorium.

A big screen was turned on beside the stage, viewing some persons wherever the video camera is directed.

"_Good evening to all of our ladies and gents!_" A tall Caucasian man greeted through his head set.

"_Today, we will be presenting a very—VERY rare 'object' that all of you would surely like and this will also be the most expensive, but before that—we will show the newest collection of antiques we have gathered from the ruined ancient palace in Egypt_." The Frenchman stepped sideward and welcomed the pure gold piece molded as Thoth, laid over a glass table that was being rolled by another man.

"_This piece is made to be worshipped by royal Egyptians. He was worshipped as a baboon in Hermopolis. He was the god of sacred writings and wisdom_"

xX00000Xx

Wow, she almost bought a dozen of the treasures." Kiba muttered, glancing his half-open eyes towards his sister.

"Nee onee-chan, aren't you worried of wasting our money with those stuff?" He spoke.

"Nope!" Hana grinned.

"Though these collections could cause me to lose millions or more, I won't have to worry as long as you and I make extraordinary scents of different kinds of perfume. Besides, our company gains large sales whenever we release or introduce our new products." She beamed again then rapidly turned her head towards the stage as the French host spoke on the microphone.

"_Now!_" He coughed to clear his throat. "_We will present the last and the most special offering for this overwhelming night._" The man smirked.

"_Here it comes!_" He welcomed a lofty, covered metal board that was being rolled by two white men then faced at the eager and excited guests.

"_The price range will start from one hundred million._" He held the cloth that was covering the 'object' and pulled it. The people's chattering was cut. The place was dominated in pure silence as they saw a young man, chained on the metal board. His golden spikes of unruly hair glowed from the light provided by the chandelier, eyes covered by irregular-trimmed bangs, slender tan arms and legs separately chained from each corner, a half bare—toned but lean body loosely wrapped by a silk red yukata.

The host lifted the young man's head up and revealed a very attractive face. His striking electric blue eyes gave an indescribable feeling to the guests, especially Kiba… The adorable whiskered cheeks of his face made all the young women blush. Their fantasies ended when a voice shouted,

"I'll take him!"

The video camera was directed to a man's face.

"_Anyone who would like to make the price bigger?_" The host asked, smirking when the young man, chained beside him, spun his head opposite from him.

"Two hundred million!" A woman shouted.

"_Four hundred million!_" Another woman cried.

Then as it started, the price got higher and higher until it reached to billions, every person, battling the price of the others.

"_Wow this is a tough fight!_" The host commented.

"How cruel is that! Kiba…do you think we should—" Hana trailed down her words when Kiba stood up, the camera being directed to him.

"_Three hundred billion._" He uttered the words in a serious and deep voice. The last bidder shouted only sixty billion but then he skipped the price range far from it.

All of the personnel stared at him.

"_Are there still someone who wants to beat this young man's price?_" The host asked, scanning the dumbfounded crowd.

"_If you want, I'll make it five hundred billion._" Kiba spoke.

Surprised blue eyes met with desperate brown eyes. They gazed at each other's expressions before it was cut when the metal board was rolled back out of the stage.

xX00000Xx

"_The price you bid is beyond what we expected, sir._" The Frenchman said.

"_It seems._" --Was only Kiba's response.

"_Oh My God! You're so cute!_" Hanaran over to the approaching three men.

"Hey! Why is he still chained? Could you take it off of him?" She demanded callously to the French men that was holding the blonde male.

All chains were now out of the young man's hands and feet. Small reddish scars became visible (caused by the chain) on his skin as the light of the moon touched it.

Hanagently grabbed his hand and walked together with him to approach Kiba.

_**Chapter one ended! **_

_**That was a long one…but I hope it makes some sense. **_

_**This is almost just the introduction so if you want to know the plot—climax…conflict….and ROMANCE!, read and review and wait for the next chapters! **_

_**I'm promising this to be good.**_

_**Grammar errors?...well sorry for that.**_

_**This is my first KibaNaru…I mean where they are the main pairing. **_

_**You will also see how cruel is Sasuke to Naruto; how Arashii (Naruto's father) did something very unforgivable to his own son! And many more! **_


End file.
